Shots, Cups, and Bottles
by White-Shinigami
Summary: Nyo/Hetalia cross. RussiaxFem!Germany  Request fic. Hetro


Louise sighed when she saw her boyfriend, Ivan break out his favorite flavor of Vodka. _Original._

That was never a good thing. That bottle of alcohol means he is gonna get drunk and either try to take over a nation or something perverted like _Last time. _Shivers ran through her spine at the thought of him horny and drunk. He was sly and cocky, knowing how easily he could take her down.

"Liebe...?" She called.

He turned to his Aryan love and smiled.

"Da? What is it?" He asked.

"How much do you plan on drinking tonight?" Lousie asked.

"A few..." Ivan said.

"Shots..? Cups..?"

"Bottles." He said. She facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Hours later Ivan had convinced the german woman to break out her favorite whiskey and now she too, was drunk off her ass. The long-term lovers sat on the couch and stared at each other.<p>

"Ivy?" Louise hiccupped. He looked over at her.

"Da..." He asked her, his voice husky. She leaned in close to him, Ivan wasted no time forcing a hungry kiss upon the blond. She timidly began to push back.

The russian nation knew this. His little rose was shy until she got wet. Then she turned into a sex-crazed SM lover. Louise moaned into the kiss. The russian wasted no time in ripping off her shirt, exposing her breast.

''Ivan...'' She moaned as he licked her pink nipples. She tugged on his jacket wanting that and the rest of the clothing on his body off. Ivan smiled and took off his jacket then his shirt. Louise was ocuppied unzipping his pants.

"lu...!" he moaned as she took his semi hard cock into he small mouth. She licked up and down teasing at the now fully hard organ. She took it deep into her mouth and suck hard. Louise always did love when he moaned. The Russian nation had a hand on her head and the other on his thigh.

'Lousie?'

She stopped her oral assult on him and looked up.

"Ja?" she asked. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed the german on the couch easily.  
>Off went her BDUs and then her German flag print panties. He stripped the rest off his clothes off leaving him in his Russian flag print boxers.<p>

His fully hard member leaking, and red.

" Ivan!" she moaned in need. He pulled down the panties and began to push into her small cunt.

Lousie was a big woman. Not fat. Just big-boned like Ivan was,but she had a small waist and hip line. She gasped feeling the very _large_ and foregin object inside her.

He slowly began to move his hips. _oh god! _She was tight aroung his large cock.

Lousie laid there moaning his name in ectasy. It felt so good. Ivan couldnt hold back much longer. He wanted in all the way, to pound her into the couch, to make her beg for mercy like she had done in WWII.

"B-bitte!" She screamed.

"I want more!" Her back was now arching witch made her breast bounce. That made him snap.

"Вы хотите большего, вы маленькая шлюха?" He hissed. She didn't know much of his native tongue. _That_ she could made out.

'да!' She moaned. Ivan roughly pushed back his hip and then slammed them forward. That alone made the Sadistic nation come.

She let out a loud moan when she came.

"так быстро, да?" he smirked. He began to move his hips agian and pushed deeper till he hit her womb.

"Oh Ivan! Es ist so gut!" she gasped. Tears ran down her porcilne cheeks as he thrust into her heat.

Ivan had one goal right now, to relieve the throbbing in is хуй. He slammed forward agian, making her cry out.

He grabbed onto her breast roughly and kept slamming forward. Lousie was screaming and crying out many German words that sounded like her begging.

Weither it was for more or for him to stop. He wasn't going to stop till he filled her to the brim.

The German nation must have come three times by now. They had been going at it for around ten minutes of him slamming agianst either her g-spot or her womb.

He slammed into her a few more times before filling her with his semen. They both panted. He pulled out and held her close before falling alseep.

* * *

><p><strong>five weeks later.<strong>

"P-positive..." Maria choaked out. In her hand she held her sister's pregnacy test.

"I-i'm sorry!" Louise said hidding her head.

Gilbert, Maria and Ludwig stood side by side looking at the plastic stick.

"Whose the Vadi?" Gilbert asked scared of the answer.

'Russia...?" He mumbed.

With that the luggers were brought out to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: / Request from my boyfriend. THERE.**


End file.
